Total Drama to the Rescue
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Taylor, a teenager who is using marijuana and stealing her father's beer. Her younger brother, Junior, is worried about her because she started acting differently. When his bank goes missing, his TD merchandise comes to life to help him find it. After finding it in Taylor's room along with a drug stash, they proceed to work together and teach her the risks that drugs can bring.
1. Chapter 1

**_Total Drama Kids to the Rescue is based off of Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. A powerful story about a teenager dealing with drug and alcohol abuse. Some of your favorite TD characters will help you understand how drugs and alcohol can ruin your life. So watch the program and read the story. Talk about it with your family. Make the right decision. Stay away from drugs and alcohol._**

* * *

One Saturday morning, Junior Douglas was fast asleep in his bed. There were many books, comics, pictures, CDs, posters, and other things lying around in his room.

Suddenly, the door opened a crack.

A hand reached in and quickly stole Junior's piggy bank off of his desk and closed the door behind them.

One of the comics flipped open on its own by some mysterious wind.

On the first page, Sam walked out of his house in his pajamas and yawned.

"Morning already? I was sleeping like a baby," Sam rubbed his eyes. He looked out of the book and gasped, "Good grief! Junior's piggy bank is gone!"

He ran across the page to the bell tower. He pulled down on the rope and the bell rang throughout the room.

Sam jumped out of the comic, "Everybody! Wake up! Junior's been robbed!"

Izzy was in a poster on the wall in a high-five position, "Huh?"

She grabbed the sides of the poster and pulled herself out. She landed on the dresser with a thud.

She sat up and shook her head like a dog. She looked next to her and saw Noah on Junior's lamp reading a book.

"You wanna help track down the thief, Noah?"

He looked up from his book, "Hey, going through life in a blue lamp is work enough. Call me when it's breakfast time."

Izzy frowned. She reached in and pulled Noah out by his shirt collar.

"Let me rephrase that. Do you wanna help, or do you wanna be chicken feed?"

Noah saluted respectively.

Izzy smiled and jumped off the dresser with a flip.

Noah climbed down on the drawer knobs, "My luck to be stuck on a dresser with the Incredible Weirdo."

Izzy opened the door and she and Noah walked out quietly.

After they left, Beth and Courtney poked their heads out of one of the CDs.

"Courtney, let's help catch the thief!," Beth suggested.

"An excellent opportunity to be of service. But, where's Lindsay?"

They both walked back inside, "Lindsay!"

Lindsay was brushing her hair, "Busy!"

"There's someone who needs your help!," Beth told her.

"Ooh! Another magazine editor?"

Courtney and Beth looked at each other plainly.

"Get out here!," Courtney dragged her out by her hair.

"Hey! I just had it washed!"

They walked out of the room to catch up with Izzy and Noah.

Sam and the others made a Kid Ladder to reach Junior's desk.

"Steady, guys, steady!"

Owen yawned as he walked out of his framed picture and walked onto the desk.

He looked down and saw the Kid Ladder.

"Oh, thank goodness! I'm not late for breakfast, am I?"

Topher, who was on top of the ladder rolled his eyes, "Oh Owen! It's perfectly obvious we're trying to wake Junior up, but we're not trying hard enough. Hey you down there! You're not pushing!"

Everyone pushed up too fast, too hard. And Topher went flying onto Junior's pillow, "AAHH!"

Owen tapped his chin in thought. He smiled and walked back to the desk, "We'll just wake up Cody! Then Cody will wake up Junior."

Cody was in Junior's alarm clock. Owen wound the clock up and the alarm went off.

 **RRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!**

The ringing stopped and Junior grabbed the side of the clock, "Sheesh! I hate when that happens!"

"Huh?," Junior started to wake up.

Topher gasped and quickly hid under the pillow.

Junior yawned as he sat up in bed. He looked at his alarm clock confused, "Huh? Why did I set the alarm on a Saturday?"

Spud climbed onto the side table and turned the lamp on. He aimed it at the dresser where the piggy bank was stolen.

Junior gasped, "My bank! Somebody took it!"

He jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.

* * *

Izzy, Noah, Courtney, Lindsay and Beth walked down the hall until the heard a loud crash.

 **CRASH!**

They all gasped.

"Hmm, the sound of a breaking piggy, if I've ever heard one," Izzy noted and walked towards the source of the noise.

As the other girls followed, Noah stayed and made a brief comment, "Two sounds ya can't miss. A breaking piggy and a dinner bell."

* * *

They went to Taylor's room, where they thought they heard the noise. Taylor was Junior's older sister.

Izzy opened the door slightly and poked her head in to make sure the room was empty.

She tiptoed in, followed by Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, and Noah.

They saw the bathroom lights on and the door open a crack.

"I don't like the looks of this," Courtney worried.

"Neither do I, not one book in sight," Noah commented after looking around the room.

They heard footsteps approaching.

"Somebody's coming!," Izzy alerted.

The girls quickly hid under the bed, which thankfully, was covered up. And Noah quickly jumped into Taylor's lamp.

Taylor opened up the bathroom door and walked into her room, frowning angrily as she usually did. She also had Junior's bank, which was now broken in half.

She sat down on her bed dumped the contents onto her bedsheets, "Alright, there must be twenty bucks in here, easy!," she smirked.

Beth gasped, "I can't believe it! Junior's own _sister?!_ "

"Carly never did this sort of thing to Lucy," Izzy commented, referring to her pet chicken, Carly and her sisters.

But just as Taylor started counting the money, there was a knock on the door.

 _"Taylor? It's me, Junior."_

"Go away!"

Junior opened the door, anyway, "I'm just looking for- -Is that my bank?"

Junior's eyes widened when he saw his bank, shattered on his sister's bed.

"I told you to stay out!," Taylor yelled as she stuffed some money into her pocket.

Courtney, Lindsay and Beth poked their heads out from under the bed as Junior walked up to Taylor, furious.

"It-It fell. I was, just trying to fix it."

 _"Is she kidding?!,"_ Beth whispered angrily and the girls ducked back under the bed.

"It fell from _my dresser_ into _your room?_ ," Junior crossed his arms as Taylor stuffed the rest of the money into her pockets, "You took it!," he noticed a small, purple box on the bed, "And what's in that box?"

Taylor quickly grabbed it and slid it under the bed, "None of your business. And keep your hands off!"

Lindsay opened up the box, curiously, "What's all of this for?"

Courtney frowned, "Either someone's conducting a major chemistry experiment, or this is a serious no no."

"Toto, something tells me we're not in Kid territory anymore," Izzy joked.

Beth sniffed the box, "What's that weird smell?"

Courtney's expression became nervous, "I hate to suggest this, but my guess would be, _marijuana._ An unlawful substance used to experience artificial highs."

"You're acting really weird," Junior commented as Taylor grabbed her head.

"Oh, who asked you?," Taylor spat.

Sam, Topher, Owen and Cody watched through the doorway.

"If you wanted some money, you could've just asked. Are you feeling ok?," Taylor looked up at him, looking exhausted, "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing," Taylor grabbed a pair of sunglasses off of her side table and put them on as Noah watched from the lamp.

Sam, Topher, Owen and Cody ran back to Junior's room.

Taylor walked out of the room, "Leave me alone, will you?"

"Taylor! What's wrong?," Junior called out as she ran down the stairs.

 _"_ _Taylor? Sweetie, where are you going?,"_ Junior and Taylor's mom, Kelly asked as Taylor ran out the front door.

* * *

The Kids watched Taylor leave from Junior's bedroom window.

"That girl's got a one-way ticket to Nowheresville," Izzy crossed her arms.

"Courtney suspects drugs," Beth told them.

"What?!," Owen gasped.

"Aww, bad news," Spud moaned.

"Taylor needs our help!," Courtney told them.

"Then let's help her!," Spud smiled.

* * *

Sam, Topher, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, Noah, Spud and Cody jumped out the window to find Taylor.

"Good luck!," Owen waved from the window as his friends left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Video Arcade**

* * *

"Where'd you get the money for this stuff, Taylor?," Stephanie asked.

"What difference does it make? I got it, didn't I?"

Taylor breathed out a large puff of smoke after using some marijuana. The smoke materialized into a spooky, transparent figure.

 _"Yeah, that's it, do it. Makes you forget about your brother and his stupid piggy bank."_

"Yeah, this stuff's pretty good, but I got something even better," Heather smirked and held out her hand. There were small, white pills in her hand.

 _"Oh, now that's cool. Taylor! Taylor, you gotta try it!"_

"It gives you a major high, like that!," Heather snapped her fingers.

"I'm in," Jo agreed.

"Ok," Stephanie agreed.

"I'll try it," Anne Maria agreed.

"You in, Taylor?," Heather asked.

 _"You don't wanna be left out, do ya?"_

"Come on, what are you waiting for?," Anne Maria asked.

 _"Try it! Try it! You want them to like you, don't you?"_

Suddenly, a loud police siren came from outside. Taylor's friends ran off while she stood frozen in place.

 _"Oh no, cops! Beat it!"_

Taylor quickly ran out of the arcade.

* * *

She ran into an alleyway and thought she was safe, until she saw the shadow of a policeman walked towards her.

The smoke disappeared into the wall behind her.

"Hey!"

He came back out briefly.

 _"_ _Sorry, girl. At times like this, you're on your own."_

He disappeared.

"Great."

The shadow got closer.

Taylor panicked, "It was my first time! Honest! I'll never do it again!"

The shadow got closer...

"Hey there, Taylor."

It was just Noah wearing a police hat.

"Huh? You're not a cop!," Taylor yelled.

"Ok! You got me! I'm not a cop, I'm a kid!," Noah threw off the hat, "But just because I'm shorter doesn't mean my brain isn't smaller."

The smoke came back and laughed.

 _"You were running from him? He's just a nerd!"_

"Look who's talking."

Noah stuffed him into a trash can.

"You know, kid, you don't look so good. What's this?," he picked something off of the ground, " _A joint?_ So what's the big attraction? I mean, how'd you get started?"

"I started 'cause I wanted too! What do you care?," Taylor walked away.

Noah grabbed her shirt and pulled her back, "Call it curiosity, but if you're giving me that old, _' 'cause I wanted to routine,'_ maybe you need a little memory refresher."

He took a small box out of his pocket and pressed the button on the top of it.

It turned into a large machine.

"A _time machine?_ ," Taylor's eyes widened.

"I borrowed it from a couple of geniuses I know," Noah said as they walked in.

The smoke suddenly got out of the trash can.

 _"Hey, bring back Taylor! She's mine!"_

He got into the time machine just before the door closed.

"Now, where's that instruction manual?," Noah looked around the machine. Then he found the manual underneath the button panel and started reading it.

* * *

Junior and Taylor's dad, Dwayne took a case of beer cans out of the fridge confused.

"That's funny, there's a couple of beers missing."

Kelly was washing dishes, "Oh, honey, you probably drank a few watching football last night. Who else would take them?"

Dwayne shrugged it off and put them back in the fridge, "Well, I'm gonna start cleaning out the garage. Call me for lunch."

After Dwayne left, Kelly brought Junior his breakfast.

"Junior, is your sister ok? She's been acting so strange lately. You know we love you both, and if there's something wrong, we'd like to help."

Junior shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, mom. I don't think so."

"Thanks, hon," Kelly went back to her dishes.

As Junior started eating, Owen climbed onto the table, "Excuse me, but why didn't you tell her?"

Junior looked up from his breakfast and his eyes widened, "Owen! You can talk?"

"Of course I can."

"But you never talked before."

"Hm, I guess you're right. But now I have something to ask, why didn't you say you were worried about Taylor too?"

"If I tell and she gets in trouble, she'll blame me."

"Maybe, but what will happen to her if you _don't tell?_ "

Junior thought about it.

* * *

Noah finished the manual and put it back up.

"Fasten your seat belts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride," Noah pushed a few buttons and pulled a lever, "Next stop, two years ago."

The machine started beeping and spinning around quickly.

* * *

 _~Two years ago~_

 _Taylor and her friends were playing Frisbee in the schoolyard._

 _Taylor caught a high throw and the others cheered._

 _"Nice catch!"_

 _"Hey, thanks!," Taylor threw it back._

"Why's it in italics?," Taylor asked from inside the time machine.

"This is the past, and the past is in italics. This is the part where your whole life flashes before your eyes."

Young Taylor ran by the time machine window.

Noah frowned, "Does that kid look familiar to you?"

Taylor's eyes widened, "It-It's _me!_ When I was a kid."

"Do tell."

 _Young Taylor walked behind the school building and saw Heather, Stephanie and Anne Maria smoking._

 _"You girls cruising for lung cancer or what?"_

 _Heather shook her head, "We're getting high. You know," she coughed, "Drugs. Marijuana."_

 _Taylor crossed her arms, "Well, duh! I knew that."_

 _Anne Maria held out a cigarette, "Wanna hit?"_

 _"What's the matter? Ya scared?," Heather challenged._

 _"No!," Taylor looked nervous._

"So, still think it was your choice?," Noah crossed his arms.

"I didn't want them to think I was a wimp!"

"Better a wimp than an old day sucker!"

 _"Everybody's doing it," Anne Maria said._

 _"Come on, it's no big deal,"_ the smoke told Taylor, _"Do it!"_

Noah's look softened, "It's like the old saying. If everyone was jumping off a cliff, would you go to?"

He watched as young Taylor took the cigarette and started coughing.

"Hm, I guess you would. Not a smart move. Definitely not one the world's brightest minds."

 _"Hey! Lighten up on my girl, here. She was just experimenting with some friends."_

"But they're my friends! They wouldn't do anything really wrong."

"Well, what makes you think they know any better than you?," Noah asked.

 _"Hey, she needed me. All of her cares went poof! No worries, no bothers,"_ the Smoke laughed.

"Everyone's got problems, Taylor. Even us bookworms. The point is, nobody gets everything they want. What's important is what's in here," Noah pointed at Taylor's heart, "You know, what makes you you. You've gotta believe in yourself."

 _"But I make her feel good. I make her- -"_

Noah took out an air pump and put the plug in the Smoke's mouth.

"Sure, drugs make you feel good, _for a while._ "

Noah started pumping air.

"But that's only temporary. 'Cause sooner or later..."

 **BOOM!**

The smoke exploded.

"Is that what you want, Taylor? _Really?_ "


	3. Chapter 3

Junior walked into the garage where his dad was throwing out some old boxes.

"Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, sport. What's up?"

"I'm worried about Taylor, she's been acting really weird."

"Junior, being weird is just part of being a teenager. She'll grow out of it."

"I think it's more than that."

Dwayne raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Nothing. Never mind," Junior quickly walked out of the garage.

Dwayne scratched his head confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taylor had ignored Noah's lecture and went to meet her friends at the park where they all shared a smoke pipe.

Anne Maria smirked, "You know, for ten bucks, I could score us some _crack_."

The Smoke smiled, _"Ah yeah, crack! Now we're talking."_

"You've got money, Taylor."

Taylor breathed out a puff of smoke and her eyes widened, "But, _crack?_ That's serious stuff."

Stephanie took the pipe from her and lounged on a park bench, "Come on, Taylor. You're not gonna chicken out on your friends, _are you?_ "

 _"Yeah, what are you? A baby?"_

Taylor frowned and began to walk away.

But then the Smoke reached into her back pocket and took out Taylor's wallet. He tossed it behind him and Anne Maria caught it.

"Got your wallet!"

She ran away with it.

"Hey give me that back!"

Taylor began chasing after her.

* * *

Anne Maria ran over a manhole as she evaded Taylor.

But once she had left, someone from underneath lifted the manhole cover just before Taylor ran down the street.

Taylor didn't see the manhole and fell through, "AAHH!"

The Smoke flew down the street, and the same person lifted the cover, causing him to crash into it and fall through the hole.

* * *

"AAHH! Oof!"

Taylor landed in the shallow sewer water.

She looked up and saw Beardo standing in front of her, shaking his head, "Ah, man, girl. How'd you ever get so totally cool?"

"What am I doing down here?"

The Smoke rose out of the sewer water and coughed.

"You fell through a gnarly hole, girl. You could've avoided it, but you weren't thinking. Come to think of it, that's a lot of your problem."

"What problem?"

" _Drugs, bud._ Your brain must be really messed up."

 _"Drugs don't do anything to your brain, they just make you feel good, right baby?"_

Taylor nodded, "Right."

Beardo frowned, "Aw, man. If you're taking his word for it, you're _really_ in trouble. Better see for yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

 _"This."_

Beardo reached under the water and pulled up a plug.

Taylor was suddenly pulled down a drain with rest of the water.

* * *

She landed in a rollercoaster cart, "Where am I?"

She looked up and saw Sierra and Cody sitting in the cart in front of her.

"Well, you're about to take a trip through the human brain. Thanks to the power of imagination," Cody pulled a lever in his cart, and the coaster started rolling down the track.

Sierra turned back to Taylor, "And after we go on this ride, Cody's taking me to the tunnel of love. Aren't you, Cody?," Sierra hugged the boy in question.

"Um, right," Cody agreed reluctantly.

"How romantic."

Suddenly her eyes widened and she let go of her crush, _"The human brain?!"_

They rode past several nerves and blue sparks.

"You see, Taylor, drugs can take you up and make you feel ok for a while," Cody began as the coaster went up.

 _"_ _Yeah, I'll say,"_ the Smoke laughed.

The coaster went down a big drop, causing everyone to scream as they went down the crazy ride.

"But for every up, there's a down! And the bigger the up, the steeper the down!"

"Ooooh!," Sierra turned her head to Cody and glared, "You're gonna owe me big for this one, Cody! WAAH!"

"They'll be just a thrill ride like this, real fast!"

More blue sparks appeared.

"But pretty soon, they're not even a thrill anymore! Then you've gotta take drugs just to feel normal!"

They looked around at all the blue sparks.

"What's wrong? What's happening?!," Taylor asked.

"Drugs!," Cody answered, "This is what they do to your brain, Taylor!"

Harold suddenly appeared in a painter's outfit.

"Actually, this is just _one artist's_ consumption."

He jumped into Cody and Sierra's cart as they rode by.

Sierra looked around at all of the skulls and weird ghosts that were appearing everywhere.

"Hey! This isn't romantic! It's not even pretty! And most important: I don't like it in here!"

They all screamed as they rode around several parts of the brain.

Finally, after what seemed like the worst ride on Earth, the cart stopped.

"Where are we now?"

Taylor looked around and saw that they were in one of the eyeballs.

Her eyes widened.

"We're inside me? This is what's happening inside me?!"

* * *

Outside, Taylor was smoking a cigar.

* * *

 _"Pretty cool, right?"_

Smoke began to surround them and they all started to cough.

"Who can think straight- -Ugh!- -In this mess?," Sierra said between coughs.

"Yeah, exactly," Cody said.

* * *

As Taylor was walking down the sidewalk, she suddenly began to fall over.

"Hey! She's gonna fall!"

* * *

"Abandon brain!," Cody shouted as everything started to shake.

"Women and nerds first!," Harold shouted.

Cody, Sierra and Harold jumped out of their cart and ran out an exit door that shut closed behind them.

Taylor ran up to it and tried to get it open.

 _"Open it!"_

"I can't! I can't get out! It's _my_ brain!"

Taylor looked out of the eyeball's surface and saw that she was about to hit the ground.

"Somebody help me!"

* * *

"Somebody!"

Taylor opened her eyes and saw that she was lying down on the grass in the park.

"Help me? What-What's happening to me?"

She heard the sound of footprints approaching.

"Are you ok?," a nerdy voice asked.

She looked up and saw Courtney, Lindsay and Beth looking down at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Taylor sat up and rubbed her head, "Ugh. I've gotta get off of these drugs."

"Drugs?!," Lindsay frowned, "Aw, bad news, Taylor."

"Why don't you just say no?," Courtney asked.

"Well, maybe it's because I don't want to," Taylor said, standing up.

"Or maybe it's because you don't know how."

"Let's show her!," Beth smiled.

* * *

The Smoke appeared in front of the girls.

 _"Well, you look like three fine gals. You know, I might have something here you'd like to try. Something to make you feel real good."_

Courtney frowned.

 _Courtney: There's a million wild and wonderful ways to say no_

 _Lindsay: No thanks!_

 _Beth: No way!_

Cody suddenly appeared in front of Taylor.

 _Cody: Better learn a few and take 'em wherever you go_

 _Courtney: No dice!_

 _Beth: No sir!_

 _Cody: If your pal says, let's get high_

 _Noah: Here's a practical reply_

Izzy jumped onto Taylor's head.

 _Izzy: Go ahead, it's fine_

 _Better resign and say no!_

 _Courtney, Lindsay and Beth: There's a million international ways to say no_

 _Topher: Those drugs are so boring_

 _Courtney, Lindsay and Beth: All around the world, the smart guys are giving up dough_

 _Cody: I have dreams for football!_

 _Harold: In Berlin, they just say nein_

 _Izzy: And they tell me that works fine_

 _All: On the bottom line, show 'em you signed and say no!_

Noah tapped Taylor's shoulder.

 _Noah: Now you could say beat it! Get lost! Get out of my face with that stuff!_

 _Izzy: But that could be tactless_

 _You may prefer cool_

 _Like this!_

 _Cody: I'll catch you 'round later, ok?_

 _Beardo: I've got too much homework, it's rough_

 _Harold: I'm late for my baseball game and I'll miss my ride_

 _Courtney: I have a medical condition_

 _Izzy: I'm an animal girl_

 _Sierra: Gotta hurry home_

 _Owen: There's no time to kill_

 _Izzy: So I'll catch you later_

 _Noah: Like heck I will!_

 _Courtney, Lindsay and Beth: There's a million wild and wonderful ways to say no_

Owen sneezed, "Guess I'm allergic."

 _Noah: A good excuse is something you never out-grow_

 _Lindsay: It's bad for my complexion_

 _Cody: When your pals say, let's get wrecked!_

 _Beth: Just grab your self-respect_

 _Beardo: Come on, pushy, protect yourself_

 _All: Get up and go!_

 _Izzy: Be the first kid on your block to say..._

 _Noah: Forget it, duck!_

 _Courtney, Lindsay and Beth: Try out all of those wonderful ways to say no!_

 _Sierra: You forgot one, wait!_

 _All: There's a million zillion wonderful ways to say no!_

 _Sierra: Stop that, I'm taking straight!_

 _All: There's a million jillion wonderful ways to say..._

 _Sierra: HI-YA!_

 _All: No!_


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor sat up in her bed, panting heavily.

"What a nightmare."

She reached under her bed and took out the purple box. She opened it, revealing the Smoke inside along with her drug stash.

 _"Are we alone?"_

 **KNOCK-KNOCK!**

Someone knocked on Taylor's door.

The Smoke quickly hid under the bed as the door opened, revealing a worried looking Junior.

"I thought I told you to stay out of here!," Taylor glared at her little brother as she closed the box.

"I just wanted to know why you don't talk to mom and dad."

"Why don't you just mind your own business?"

"I just want it to be like it was...before," Junior said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, well it's _not_ like it was."

Junior reached for the box in Taylor's hands, but she quickly pulled it away.

"Now get out of here!"

She grabbed Junior's wrist and looked at him menacingly.

"And if you say _one word_ to mom and dad...!"

"Ow! You're hurting me!"

Taylor pushed Junior against the wall as he looked at her with shock and fear.

Taylor immediately regretted her decision.

"I-I didn't mean to..."

Junior ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Taylor felt her eyes starting to water.

The Smoke came out from under the bed.

 _"Pesky brat. You did the right thing, baby."_

"I-I don't know," Taylor sat down on her bed, "He _is_ my little brother. I don't know what's right anymore."

Taylor looked at her face in the mirror inside the box.

"I'm not in very good shape."

 _"You look beautiful. Would I ever lie to you?"_

"Well..."

Suddenly, her reflection disappeared and Izzy appeared in the mirror.

"Whoa!"

"If that's me, I'm in serious trouble," Izzy frowned, "We gotta do something about this."

Izzy reached her arm out of the mirror and grabbed Taylor's shirt and pulled her in.

The Smoke tried to follow them, but Izzy closed the lid.

 _"Hey!"_

* * *

Izzy led Taylor down a hall of fun mirrors.

"I just saw myself. Wow, I look great!," Taylor smiled.

"Uh-huh," Izzy nodded, "The thing is, we don't always see things the way they really are."

She showed Taylor one of the mirrors.

"This one for instance. What do you see?"

"Me, I see me."

"WRONG!," Izzy blew a whistle, "Flag on the play! Ten point penalty!"

She spun the mirror around, revealing a reflection of Taylor with sickly green skin and bloodshot eyes.

"Who's that?"

"Well, it's not Julie Christie. This is you!"

Taylor shook her head as she stared at the mirror in horror.

"Pretty pitiful, huh? You see, drugs aren't your pal, pal. They're your enemy! Storming the battlements, trying to take control."

"I can quit if I want to. I'm in charge of my life!"

"WRONG! Not if you're on drugs. If you don't believe me, talk to the man in charge."

Izzy led Taylor to a door at the end of the hall.

"But I'm the _woman_ in charge! _I'm_ in charge of my life!"

Taylor read the sign on the door.

 _"The Man in Charge?"_

Taylor opened the door, revealing a large office with a desk and a chair. The chair spun around, revealing the Smoke.

 _"Hey there, baby."_

The Smoke laughed wickedly while Taylor stared in horror.

* * *

"Taylor?"

Junior knocked on Taylor's door before coming in.

"I know you told me to stay out, but..."

Junior stopped when he realized the room was empty.

"Taylor?"

He noticed the purple box still on the floor and walked over to it. As he picked it up, the Smoke suddenly appeared.

 _"Go ahead, kid. Open the box, it won't hurt ya."_

"Who are you?"

 _"I'm a friend of your sister's. Open the box, Junior."_

Owen suddenly appeared behind Junior.

"Uh, Junior? If I were you, _I wouldn't wanna listen to that guy_."

The Smoke grabbed Owen and threw him.

"Oh, CRUUUUUUUD!"

He landed in the cupboard, which closed shut once he was inside.

"Owen!"

 _"Relax, he's only a big tub of fat,"_ the Smoke laughed, _"Besides, that guy doesn't get around much. I do. Trust me. Open the box."_

Junior opened the box.

"What is all this stuff?"

 _"Why don't you see for yourself?"_

* * *

"Somebody help me!"

Taylor was running through a strange amusement park.

"How do I get out of here?!"

Suddenly, she was running across a rollercoaster track. She stopped at the bottom of a big hill and saw a rollercoaster cart about to come down.

 _"You don't wanna be left out, do you?"_

Taylor saw Beth riding in the cart as it came down the hill. She quickly ran away as fast as she could. She turned back and saw Beth coming up fast. Without thinking twice, she jumped off the track.

 _"Try it, try it!"_

Taylor screamed as she fell off the track and landed on another ride with flying carts. She looked down and saw buzzsaws beneath the ride.

 _"Trust me."_

She jumped off of the cart and held onto a giant ring that was near the ride.

The ring suddenly broke off and fell on the buzzsaw, causing Taylor to be spun around in the ring before being thrown off and flying into a giant devil's mouth.

 _"Listen to me, Taylor."_

Taylor screamed as she fell down the throat and landed in a pool of water.

She swam to the surface where she saw Sierra and Izzy riding in a rowboat. Taylor waved to them and Izzy threw a life raft to her.

Taylor got in the life raft and suddenly felt the water moving. She held on tightly as she rode down a waterfall.

When she reached the bottom, she looked up and saw a giant lever coming down on her.

 _"Scared to try something new?"_

Taylor was sent flying into the air again and she landed against the bell of a strength test game. She came back down and bounced on the bottom of the scale, and was sent crashing into several milk bottles.

Suddenly, she found herself trapped in a milk bottle flying through the air. She crashed into a wall and the bottle shattered on impact. She fell down into a barrel of water.

 **SPLASH!**

She sat up in the bucket and pushed her damp hair out of her face. Suddenly she heard the sound of rushing water. She looked up and saw a column of water about fall onto her.

The water splashed onto Taylor and flooded the entire park. Taylor struggled to stay afloat as she was suddenly pulled down into a whirlpool. The water turned into a striped spiral and Taylor was sucked up into a strange hole.

The hole was actually Sierra's mouth and the spiral was a drinking straw. Sierra felt something strange in her mouth and spit Taylor out.

Taylor landed on the ground with a painful grunt. She got up and walked up to a fortune teller booth.

" 'See your future.' _M_ _y future?_ "

Taylor walked inside and saw Blaineley dressed in a fortune teller's outfit.

"Ah yes! I can see it all! Well, some of it. Come in, come in, my fine young friend. And I'll peer into your future with my little crystal ball."

She grabbed a ball off of the shelf and placed in front of her.

Taylor sat down as Blaineley began to peer into her future.

* * *

Back in Taylor's room, Junior was still being persuaded by the Smoke.

 _"C'mon, Junior, you're big sister uses it."_

"If _I_ do what Taylor does, maybe she'll hang out with me again," Junior smiled.

 _"Sounds right to me,"_ the Smoke smiled, _"What to ya say?"_

Junior began to open the box.

* * *

"This is odd," Blaineley frowned, "The picture is very dark. All I can see is- -"

"Uh, that's a bowling ball."

Blaineley's eyes widened when she realized she picked up the wrong ball.

"So it is. I guess that would explain the seven-ten split."

Taylor pushed the bowling ball aside and gave her the real crystal ball.

"There. _Now_ can you see my future?"

"Of course I can! I've got a knack for this sort of thing, you know."

Blaineley pulled up her sleeves and waved her hands around the ball.

"Look closely, closely..."

An image began to take form in the ball.

"Your future lies..."

An image of a door appeared in the ball.

"Behind that door."

"Uh, I don't think I wanna see this," Taylor frowned as the door opened.

Taylor found herself in the same room behind the door. There was a sick green body laying on a cold table. Taylor's eyes widened once she got a closer look.

"It's-It's me! _This is my future?!_ "

"It is if you don't get off those drugs," Blaineley frowned.

Izzy and Sierra suddenly appeared.

"You use, you lose!," Izzy yelled.

"Listen to us! We care about you, Taylor," Sierra smiled.

"The big deal is your life! If you don't cut it out," Noah appeared next to them.

"There's nothing cool about a fool on drugs," Cody shook his head.

"Just believe in yourself!," Courtney, Lindsay and Beth said in unison.

"Yeah, you're cool just the way you are. Without drugs," Beardo smiled.

"Ok, ok, you're right! I'll stop!," Taylor yelled.

"I'm getting something else," Blaineley said as an image of Junior appeared in her crystal ball.

Taylor gasped. Junior was going through her drug box.

"Junior?! What's he doing?! I've gotta stop him!"

A door appeared in front of her and she quickly opened it and ran in.

* * *

The door took her back to her bedroom, and she was just in time to stop Junior.

"NO!"

Taylor ran up to Junior and knocked the box out of his hands. It landed on the floor and its contents scattered everywhere.

She grabbed Junior's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Junior, don't you ever ever _ever_ do this stuff!"

Junior pushed her arms off of him.

"But you did it!"

"I was an idiot, Junior," Taylor told him in a softer tone, "I was wrong."

The Smoke frowned.

"Then stop, please Taylor," Junior begged.

Taylor sighed, "I don't know if I can."

The smoke put his hands around Taylor.

 _"Face it, babe, we're gonna be together forever. Whether you like it or not."_

"You don't have to quit on your own," Junior reminded her, "Talk to Mom and Dad. They can help. I'll help!"

 _"Listen to me, Taylor,"_ the Smoke urged.

"I _think_ I've listened to you long enough."

Taylor grabbed him and took him to the window.

"We are _through!_ "

When she threw him out the window, they heard him give a warning.

 _"You can't get rid of me this easy!,"_ he yelled as he landed in a garbage truck, _"I'll be back! And you can bet on it!"_

Taylor and Junior watched the truck drive away.

"He's right, you know," Taylor told Junior, "He _will_ try to come back."

"Well, when he gets here, we'll be ready for him," Junior smiled confidently and looked behind him, "Right guys?"

Taylor turned around and saw a portrait hanging on the wall. Everyone was on it.

"Right!," they all agreed and they each gave a thumbs-up.

Suddenly, Taylor heard a noise coming from the cupboard. She opened it, revealing Owen who had been trapped the whole time.

"Oh fresh air! Sweet sweet air!"

Owen ran towards the portrait and jumped into it, taking his place in it as he raised his thumb up.

Taylor smiled and pulled Junior into a hug.

"Come on, let's go talk to Mom and Dad."

Taylor and Junior walked towards the bedroom door, but Taylor stayed behind and looked back at the portrait again.

She smiled.

"Thanks guys."

She turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.


End file.
